hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
VampireZ
VampireZ is a custom Hypixel map which has been turned into a server gamemode. In it, Survivors must withstand 20 rounds of being attacked by Vampires and various undead creatures before winning the game. Gameplay A VampireZ game starts with a maximum of 24 players. 2 random players start as Vampires, leaving the the rest to be Survivors. In the pre-game lobby, you have the choice to volunteer to be a Vampire. However, there is a greater chance that you will remain a Survivor, as only 2 players receive the role of Vampire. You can increase your chance of being a Survivor or Vampire by buying Van Helsing or Renfield from the shop. Survivors have to survive 20 rounds in order to reach the end of the game and win. If a Survivor dies at any point during the match, they respawn as a Vampire. In order for the Vampires to win, they must kill all of the remaining Survivors. If all the Vampires leave the game, the game results in a draw. In that case, all the players who bought gold in the shop receive a 50% refund in compensation. There are 20 waves in total. The first waves are around less than a minute, however the further you get in the shorter the rounds get, up to 10 seconds per round. At the start of each round, survivors get 4 seconds of regeneration II. Zombies also spawn each round, with a gradual increase in Zombies spawned per wave as the game continues. A more detailed guide of each round can be found below. The placement of a zombie spawn is somewhat predictable, mostly staying where the majority of the players is. There is also a chance for "special" Zombies to spawn at the location of any vampire. These "special" Zombies have iron armor and an iron sword, as opposed to the regular Zombies, which have no gear. From wave 16 to 20, these zombies receive an upgrade, and get diamond armor and a diamond sword instead. After the 20th wave, players have to survive two more minutes in order to finally win the game. This means that a full game where the humans win lasts 12 minutes and 50 seconds exactly. Because of this, there are actually 21 rounds, but the game never refers to the last round as a number, instead, calling it 'Survivors Win'. When killing vampires and zombies, survivors obtain gold and coins. Gold can be used to buy items in the current '''game, while coins can be used to buy gold or to purchase various cosmetics and abilities in the VampireZ lobby. Vampires who kill humans get blood, which acts in a similar way to gold. Blood can be used to buy abilities that boosts the vampires' strength. Maps |- | Church | Mithrinta |- | Village of Erias | Hypixel Build Team |- | Cavern (Revamped) | Hypixel build team |- |Plundered |Team Devise |- |Pyramids |mll254, Bap66, Hyper398, Zanflango |- |Dark valley |Hypixel build team |- |Kudong |Hypixel build team |- |Overhill |A dired-out fishing village with a few houses, and many caves and creveces Hypixel build team Good spots: tomb under vampire spawn (40, 53), multi-tomb (58, 7), tunnel (-6, 63), hay house (-38, 30) |} VampireZ Shop '''HOW TO EARN COINS : * Zombie kill: 2 Coins * Vampire kill: 5 Coins * Survivor kill: 10 Coins * Survive a round: - * Survivor win: 100 Coins * Transfusion: See Survivor Perks * Converting Blood/Gold: Open the shop in-game, and you should see an option convert blood/gold into coins. * Quests: See Quest Master HOW TO EARN GOLD : * Start: 25 Gold * Zombie kill: 2 Gold * Vampire kill: 10 Gold * Wave: 10 Gold HOW TO EARN BLOOD : * First vampire: 40 Blood * Become vampire: 20 Blood * Blood Booster: See Vampire Perks * Drain Punch: See Vampire Perks * Survivor dies: 5 Blood * Kill a Survivor: * Every Round: 3 Blood - Can be upgraded with Wave Booster Survivor Perks Note: Foresight, Loot Drops, Basic/Advanced/Expert Swag will not fit in the table, and thus I recommend are written below this table. Bold is the increase, unbolded is the price. Vampire Perks Disguises Disguises are VIP exclusive cosmetics that let you appear as a certain thing when you buy them and have them active. They all cost 5000 coins. Herobrine Disguise - Appear as Herobrine when playing as a Vampire. - VIP Skeleton Disguise - Appear as a Skeleton when playing as a Vampire. - VIP+ Witch Disguise - Appear as an Witch when playing as a Vampire. - VIP+ Tips and Tricks If you are a Vampire, try to stay near a chest in the ground, as they will attract Survivors in search of treasure. Trivia -There is a way to escape the map in Church by parkouring on the houses. -The Vampire cave in the map Village is a famous beta spot for being incredibly overpowered. Two patches later it is easily accessible. -It is possible to die when the timer reaches 00:00. -Zombies and Vampires killed with the fire from a fire aspect sword do not give coins to the player. -You can climb on top of the church in the map Church. -Games won as a vampire (killing all the survivors) do not count towards your total wins. Category:Minigames Category:VampireZ Category:Survival